Mommy Syaoran
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: [Discontinued]16 year old Li breaks up with Sakura. Unfortunately, she got her revenge by...casting a spell on him and now he's pregnant! MeixLi
1. Default Chapter

"Mommy Syaoran"  
  
By: Reign of Isis4559  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CardCaptor Sakura, not me.  
  
A/N: I've gotta warn you, almost all the characters are gonna be OOC but I'll try to maintain their true selves. No flames! This idea is based on my overly active imagination.  
  
Summary: 16-year old Li breaks up with Sakura, unfortunately, she got her revenge by...casting a spell on him and now he's pregnant! Now he's experiencing the troubles that every pregnant women goes through so who will help him since he's so unfamiliar with 'woman stuff'? Why his cousin and the one who loves him, Meilin, of course! This is not for L+S, but perfect L+M.  
  
"Sakura, I have to talk to you." Li said to his significant other while they were walking through the park. The sky was cloudy and gray and looks like if it was about to rain.  
  
"What is it, Li?" asked Sakura, smiling. Inside, she was simply brimming with a fuzzy feeling inside and was blushing furiously as she braced for what she think he was going to 'tell' her.  
  
"Ok, it's like this. Sakura, you're a wonderful girl." Sakura smiled and gestured for him to continue. "But...um...I don't know how to say this but......*sigh* I'm breaking up with you." Sakura's smiled immediately faded. She went from this : ) to this : ( after he said the last sentence. She put her head down a little and closed her eyes and didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Uh....Sakura, you all right?" Li asked peering in on her face. BIG mistake. She quickly looked up with a peeved look on her face and seized him by his collar shirt.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you break up with me?! I gave you the best year of my life and now you're just gonna dump me like yesterday news????!!!!! Well, I'm gonna make you pay!"  
  
"Huh?!", Li said looking extremely worried.  
  
Sakura took out her clow card wand (A/N: I don't know what it's really called and also I know it can't cast spells on ppl but this is my story so...) and said a few words and pointed it at him.  
  
A bright light emitted from the end that was pointed at Li and faded......  
  
The next morning, Li sat up on his bed and groaned. Something was wrong with him.....he could sense it. But what? "Oh, well. It's probably nothing", he said aloud shrugging it off. Li got off his bed and got ready to school. When he got to school, he started to feel a little dizzy.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?", Eriol asked looking a little worried.  
  
"I'm fi-", he started to say to the blurry figure who he figured was Eriol but then fainted.  
  
Li could hear murmuring voices when he woke up, "Ohh", he groaned.  
  
"Shh, shh. He's waking up" said somebody near his bed.  
  
"Li-kun!" someone exclaimed and hugged his neck very tightly as he sit up from his bed.  
  
"Hi, Mei...um...could you please let go of me? You're cutting off my circulation.", he said in a strained voice.  
  
"Oh! Heh! Sorry!" Meilin let go of him and rubbed the back of her head nervously.  
  
"Hello! How are we all doing today?", asked a nurse who just walked in with a doctor.  
  
"Doctor, is something wrong with my Li?" Meilin asked, hands clutched to her chest.  
  
"No, err...well, actually, Mr. Li. It is MR, isn't it?" said the doctor.  
  
"Yea" answered Li.  
  
"I mean, you sure, you never had a sex change, right?"  
  
"Of course not!" Li yelled loudly feeling particularly annoyed by the ridiculous questions.  
  
"Ok, then I have bad news for you."  
  
Everybody in the room braced themselves for the upcoming bad news.  
  
The doctor took a deep breath before saying the awful truth," Mr. Li, I'm afraid you are pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everybody exclaimed with shocked expressions. Each one of their eyes has turned into little dots and sweatdrops ran down all the sides of their head.  
  
"So my cute descendant is really a pretty descendent?!" Eriol yelled loud enough to wake the patients in the next room.  
  
A/N: So what you think? It needs more details, doesn't it? Please review on what you thought of my story and please no flames. I don't feel like getting my feelings hurt. 


	2. Li's Brief Decision and intro of Kagerou...

"Mommy Syaoran"  
  
A/N: My life officially sux but that won't interfere with my status as a fanfic author(ess). There's a little bit of Li/Meilin romance in this chapter but more humor next chapter! That's a promise! I also appreciate all your reviews! You are so kind.  
  
Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS, not I.  
  
Li woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, he supported himself with a hand against the back of his stomach, he let out a groan as he lifted himself up.  
  
"Why are you holding yourself like that? You're not even showing yet." said Eriol, coming in from the hallway. Li blushed and muttered, "I was just practicing." Eriol shrugged and then walked out of the door and muttered, "My pretty descendent's lost his mind." Meilin entered the room, when Eriol muttered those words. She looked worried.  
  
"How are you, Li-kun?" Meilin asked, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Just peachy. I've always wanted to be the only male in the Li clan able to bear a child." he said, sarcastically. (A/N: If he didn't say that sarcastically, then I'd start worrying.)  
  
"Oh, come on! It won't be that bad." Meilin said.  
  
Even though she was trying to cheer him up, he just 'hmped' and sat in the white hospital bed while crossing his arms over his chest. Meilin smiled slightly, thinking,'He looks so cute when he's mad."  
  
Meanwhile, a small white stuffed bunny stood outside the Li's residence window and peered inside. 'Hmm. He's not home yet' it thought, smushing it's button nose against the glass. It was cold outside so Kagerou, which was the name of the stuffed animal, couldn't help but shiver. She rubbed her little hands together and then blew on them which helped a little but she was still cold. Kagerou looked through the window and studied the surroundings of the house. It looked so warm....so snuggly warm.  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind." she said to herself. Getting a little pen which she produced from a minibag she had with her, she pressed on a little button on the side of the pen. The tip of the pen started to glow red. She put the tip near the glass and made a circling motion with it. A glass circle fell out of the window and there was also a circle big enough for the little rabbit to go through.  
  
"Perfect!" chirped Kagerou. She gathered her pen and her bag then flew into the opening.  
  
The warm air of the Li residence washed over Kagerou, making her sigh in content. She put all her stuff on the coffee table on which she landed on. She was so tired but also hungry. She was even more tired though. So she started up her wings again and flew into the nearest bedroom which was Li's bedroom. Spotting a bed in the corner, she landed onto the covers.  
  
Kagerou walked towards the pillow, got under the covers, pull them up to her neck and began to slumber.  
  
~Li's POV~ (A/N: Basically what he's thinking about doing to the baby)  
  
I've been sitting here for what seems like an eternity. I've been thinking about a lot of stuff that's happened so far or might happen. Dumping Sakura, finding out I am going to be a male mommy, trying to figure out how to tell mom, trying to endure Meilin and so much more. How does life get so complicated after just dumping Sakura? How can she just overreact like that? It's not like I said we were going to be forever.  
  
Anyway, I should really be thinking about the baby. I don't want a baby. I'm a descendant from Clow Reed! I shouldn't be having a baby especially when I'm a guy. It's an embarrassment! How can I have a baby when I don't even have a ....er...female part? Maybe I should get an abortion. I look over at Meilin, who was staring at me intently. Then she said,"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm thinking about getting an abortion." I said casually.  
  
I could see her eyes widen and her bottom jaw almost fell to the floor. She had a look of horror etched on her face and she gripped the hem of her dress.  
  
"Li-kun, you can't mean that." she choked out, holding onto the hem tightly.  
  
"I do and I'll get the abortion as soon as I explain to mom. She'll mail the money to me and I'll get the procedure done when it arrives." I explained to her as I close my eyes. But my eyes opened again when I felt a pressure on my arm. I looked down and saw the odango haired girl, clutching onto my arm and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. I looked away and kept a scowl on my face.  
  
Somehow I couldn't look her in the eyes, I just couldn't bring myself to.  
  
"Li-kun, please reconsider. This is a human being we're talking about. Whether it was a child of a magic spell or not, it's still considered a living thing and it's wrong to kill living things especially when they're not even born yet!" she said this in a shaking voice, so full of emotion.  
  
I looked down at her again and said quietly,"I'll think about it" then turned away again. Then I tossed her a tissue box and said "here".  
  
~Li's POV ends~  
  
Meilin gratefully caught the tissue box, took one out of the box then wiped her tears with it, she smiled. She knew she had reached him.  
  
"Arigato, Li-kun. You're the best!" Meilin said, hugging him around the neck.  
  
Secretly, Li smiled.  
  
A/N: Okay! Li/Meilin sap which is part of this fanfic.  
  
Next chapter: You find out who Kagerou is and why she is searching for Li. 


End file.
